She's In My Way
by koimisaki
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been assigned to a new mission, but does Sasuke agree to let Sakura come along?


**AN: **

hi again, this time I'm bringing you all my totally original one-shot. I was planning to make this to chapters but I already have other stories in my mind so I don't have time to make long as I want to, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:**

17+.

**Summery:**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been assigned to a new mission, but does Sasuke agree to let Sakura come along?

_**She's in my way**_

"okay, your next mission is to guide a feudal lord." Kakashi said to students.

"feudal lord?" Naruto and Sakura shout out.

"but doesn't he already has his body guards?" Sakura asks.

"yes, but the next city he's going is very far from here and there is a high chance that he'll be attacked by shinobi."

"so who is this feudal lord anyway?" Naruto asks.

"you will meet him tomorrow, now let's get back to our training."

"wait! you mean you're not coming with us?" Sakura asks.

"well, I have another important mission tomorrow, so I hope you can handle this mission."

"okay!"

'cha! Of course I can handle this kind of mission.' Inner Sakura.

"yeah! Just leave everything to me."

'I kind go together with Naruto after all, that's too bad' Sasuke thought, biting his lower lip.

"meeting dismissed." Kakashi disappeared leaving a bit of smoke (sorry! I don't know how to say that scene so I hope you get it).

'I want to be with Naruto, just the two of us. Wait! I know.' Sasuke turns quickly to Sakura.

"Sakura! You want to train together?" Sakura blushed.

"for real?"

"of course."

"okay!"

"it's rare for him to asks anyone to train with him, what is he up to?" Naruto mumbles, then left to get some ramen.

"ah! I'm so full, o-chan, thanks for the meal, I'll leave the money on the table."

"Thank you!" Naruto walks slowly to his apartment as he bumps in to Sasuke.

"finally found you, Naruto."

"what do you want?"

"just come to tell you that Sakura's not coming for tomorrow's mission."

"huh? Why not?" Naruto says in surprise.

"she sprang her ankle while training with me, do I told her to rest and not go to tomorrow's mission."

"huh.. it's not like Sakura could just spring her ankle like, did you do something to her?" Naruto walks closer to Sasuke to look at his face.

"o-of course not, it was just an accident." Sasuke blushed as Naruto moves closer and closer.

"well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke ran off leaving Naruto with a confusing face."

"phew! That was a close one." Sasuke says as he thinks back to when Naruto moves closer and closer to him. 'those lips, they're pile. If I was to stay there any longer, I might not be able to control myself-.." Sasuke was cut off by the sound of the knock on his door.

"hey, Sasuke open up, we need to talk."

'Naruto? Why does he need to talk with me, should I answer him or just pretend that I'm not home." Sasuke pause a bit and then begins to walk slowly to the door. He opens the door.

"what is it?"

"ha..ha..ha.. we need to talk-." Naruto stood panting (for your information, Naruto ran as quick as possible to Sasuke's apartment, so yeah, he's tired).

"we.. need.. to talk.. about tomorrow's... mission."

"sigh... come in and take a sit." Sasuke opens his door wider fro Naruto to come in.

"thanks!" Naruto enters the door and sits down on the couch. Sasuke closed the door back and locks it.

"so what about tomorrow's mission?" Sasuke asks without looking at Naruto as he walks to the kitchen to go get some water for Naruto.

"yeah! About that, I just want to know if you already figure out something about that feudal lord." Sasuke hands a glass of water to Naruto.

"here."

"oh thanks."

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"uuuuuhhhhh..." naruto looks at the ceiling as he thinks.

'those lips again, I feel like I've been drawn by them.'

"I think this-." Naruto's sentence cut off be Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto, I love you." Naruto's eyes widen but-

"I- I love you too." They kiss again, exploring each other.

"Naruto, is this your first time."

"yes! And I want you to be my first."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke." They hug each other and kiss again. Sasuke pushes Naruto slowly to lean on the other side of the couch. Sasuke starts to undress Naruto.

"heh? I'm the only one naked?" when Sasuke hears that question he starts to take of his clothes too, leaving his body totally exposed.

"happy?" Naruto was shocked a bit but then a smile starts to form on his face. Sasuke starts licking Naruto's cheek, as he notices the scars that look like whiskers on Naruto's cheek he paused a second.

"where did you get these scars?" he looks at Naruto in the eyes.

"I donno, I have them since the day I have born." Naruto blushed and look away.

"do you know what I think?"

"what do you mean?" Naruto turns back to look at Sasuke.

"I think they are sexy."

"huh?" Sasuke continues to lick from Naruto's cheek to his belly button.

"I can't believe that you eat ramen everyday and still have a slimy body."

"that's none of your business."

"well it is now." Sasuke keep licking until his chin heat something hard, he stops licking.

"huh? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Naruto lift his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks as he reached out to grabs Naruto's manhood.

"and I thought you would stop me, I guess you do have a pervert side."

"shut up!" Naruto's face turns red as the embarrassment and anger mixed together.

"don't worry! I think I like that side better than the other annoying side of yours." He began to stroke Naruto's manhood faster and faster.

"sasu- ke, I- I."

"what is it Naruto?" he smirks as he starts to stroke it faster.

"you're mean."

"am I? in that case I'll stop being and do something nice for you." Sasuke lifts Naruto up.

"what are you gonna do?"

"you'll see." Sasuke reach out his hand out to Naruto's back and put one finger in Naruto's entrence." Naruto widen his eyes as the pain he got from his lover's finger.

"wait! sa- Sasuke, that hurts, take it out."

"don't worry, it's only hurts for a bit." He reaches deeper into Naruto.

"no, we have mission tomorrow, remember?"

"so?"

"so?? How could I face the feudal lord?"

"no sweat, all you have to do is make up an excuse. Like... you hurt your legs while training."

"you.. you and your cleverness."

"do I impress you?"

"baka..." Sasuke continues to prepare Naruto.

"sa- sasu- ke... I can't hold it, I think I'm gonna come.."

"come, Naruto." Naruto came all over their stomachs.

"we're done, right? I want to go home."

"this doesn't count as having sex, I haven't even put mine in your entrance yet." Naruto was shocked.

"what? You mean to have to put that thing in here?" Sasuke nodded.

"no, you can't, I can barely take one of your finger-.. wait what are you doing? Don't-..aaahh." Sasuke didn't let Naruto to finish his sentence, he lift Naruto up and push him back down (you know what I mean by that). Naruto punched Sasuke in the face but not so hard.

"you- you idiot, I told you not to-."

"well, at least I made it all way in you." Naruto smiles back.

"I'm sorry!" he kissed the blood the came out on the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"don't worry about it, I'm the one who should apologies." Sasuke smiles back and continues to truth into Naruto until they both at their limits. Sasuke collapse on top of Naruto (so cute).

**Next morning.**

"good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura waves at Sasuke who was the first one to come to the feudal lord.

"Sakura? I thought you couldn't walk because you sprang your ankle yesterday."

"well yeah! I told Tsunade- sama, how important this mission is, so she healed my foot."

"I see!" Sasuke turns away and thinks 'damn her, I was thinking about doing it with Naruto again while on the mission, next time, I'll just going to break her legs instead of make her sprang her ankle (in the end Sasuke was the one who purposely made Sakura sprang her angle, he was planning from the beginning. Evil laugh).

"huh? Where's Naruto?"

"it seem like he's late, I must've been really worked out yesterday." Sasuke answers.

"hi! Guys, sorry I'm late." Naruto walks slowly to his teammates.

"Sakura? I heard that you sprang you ankle yesterday, you're all okay now?"

"Yeah! Um.. how about you, you walk kind of funny, did something happen?" Naruto's face turns red.

"well, um.. you see.. I.. we.. I.. I felt down a tree while training yesterday, and I fell on my rear, so.. yeah.. that's how it is."

"then you should have said, instate of being all weird like you're hiding something." Sakura yelled angrily at Naruto.

"sorry! Sakura- chan."

'that idiot! He can't even make it sound real even though I gave him the words.' Sasuke sighs.

**AN:**

So? How was it? I know, my spelling is crappy, but this is the best I could do so please review.


End file.
